1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions useful for the treatment of cerebral vascular disease as well as compositions which bolster immune function and prevent infectious disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plethora of pharmaceutical agents having varying degrees of effectiveness are commonly utilized for the treatment of the cerebral vascular disease. Few effective agents of any type are known in the prior art, however, for the alleviation of acute episodes of cerebral vascular insufficiency and the sequelae of such episodes, including hemiplegia, paraplegia, loss of neurofunction and so on.
Similarly, there are vitually no safe and effective drugs which enhance immune function in patients subject to serious immune compromise.
Finally, there are no pharmaceutical agents available in the prior art which exhibit low toxicity and can be administered on a long-term basis to healthy human patients to bolster immune function and reduce the incidence and severity of infectious disease. Although a number of health foods and so-called "organic" regimens of diet with vitamin and mineral supplements have been proposed in recent years to help reduce the incidence of systemic infection in healthy individuals, none of these programs have been shown consistently effective, and some have proven unsafe over the long term.